


Talk About Being Tied Up

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Ice Play, M/M, Size Kink, kinkmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Iwaizumi just can't keep his hands off Daichi, and Daichi can't touch Iwaizumi if he tried...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: HQ Sin Central Kinkmas in July 2020





	Talk About Being Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> Prompt; July 27th Sweating/Getaway/Seafoam Sangria
> 
> This is for August, I hope you enjoy!

“You’re sweating.”

“Huh?” Daichi peeks up, touching his hairline, he moves his fingers together feeling the moisture create friction on his fingers. 

“Here a towel.” Iwaizumi says, throwing a small black towel his way. Daichi pats it against his forehead and rubs the back of his neck. Daichi can feel Iwaizumi’s eyes on him, admiring him with that one look that he always gives, when he  _ wants _ something. That _ something _ is usually him. 

“You’re staring,” Daichi comments, throwing the towel over his shoulder.

“I’m having...ideas, ways to cool down.” Iwaizumi inquires and Daichi raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Was that the point of this getaway?” Daichi asks curiously, crossing his arms over his chest. He can feel his muscles flex under his skin, and he can see the effect that it has on Iwaizumi, like he’s delicious, even though that’s the one thing Daichi thinks about him.

“Grad your sangria and come with me,” Iwaizumi says, turning on his heel.

-

The ropes are tight around his wrist, but that’s the least of his problems, however, he loves the way his own hands dig into his back as he lays on his side. Iwaizumi has always been really good with knots, that’s why the rope that separates just before his dick doesn’t hurt, and it doesn’t slide. His pubic hair would be in complete pain, being pulled and tucked, if he tried to do the knots himself. If Daichi did these kinds of knots on Iwaizumi, he would end up hurting him, so he’s happy to be the one receiving.

Comfortably bound.

“I like how pretty the red rope is against your skin,” Iwaizumi comments, checking the ropes. 

Daichi flexes against the ropes as a sort of taunt, watching how his muscles peek out of them. Daichi sees Iwaizumi smile a little. 

“Teasing me huh?” Iwaizumi asks, grabbing an ice cube from the bucket of ice on the table beside the bed. He pops it into his mouth, right on top of his tongue, before bending over Daichi’s bound form, kissing his neck, pressing the ice cube to his hot skin. Daichi gasps softly, twitching against his bindings. “You like that?” Iwaizumi asks, kissing Daichi's collarbone. Daichi exhales sharply and bites into his bottom lip.

It’s a trail soon after, and it’s blissful torture when Iwaizumi focuses the ice cube on Daichi’s nipples. The cube melts shortly after, and Iwaizumi grabs another one, leaving Daichi’s chest glistening wet, looking like he’s slick with sweat. 

By the time Iwaizumi reaches Daichi’s belly button, Daichi is painfully hard, dick standing at attention between two lines of red rope. “You look beautiful with these,” Iwaizumi comments, moving his finger underneath the rope before snapping it back against Daichi’s skin. The sting is short, and when he looks down he can see the red line left in his place. 

“Are you going to show me your big cock now?” Daichi asks and he watches and Iwaizumi goes red. Daichi has a really big thing for Iwaizumi’s cock. He loves how large and thick it is, and just the thought of it. Looking at the tent showing in Iwaizumi’s boxers makes him rage with sexual desire. As Iwaizumi uncovers his cock, Daichi’s mouth goes dry with want. It takes everything in his power not to sit up and run his tongue along the back of it. He likes to make Iwaizumi twitch and pulse, he likes to feel it deep in his throat. “Grab the ice Hajime~” Daichi teases, and Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him. Daichi lewdly lets his tongue fall out over his full lower lip, and Iwaizumi’s dick twitches at the sight. He walks over, moves his boxers over his feet as he does so, throwing them off to the side. He takes a handful of ice cubes into his hand, he walks over to Daichi, where his tongue and mouth are outstretched to him. Iwaizumi drops the ice cubes into his mouth, followed by the tip of his dick. 

The sensation of hot and cold surrounding him is exhilarating and Daichi just makes it worse by moving his tongue around Iwaizumi’s tip. The feeling is intense, but Daichi is just enjoying the feeling of Iwaizumi’s large cock moving inside of his mouth. Iwaizumi’s motions become more desperate as the ice melt, his moves no longer stunted by the shocking cold, and he can move freely inside of Daichi’s mouth. Of course, Daichi tries to talk through the motions, give him compliments about his big dick that only come out as muffled and gargled sounds. “Ooh yweah, yyyour dick is shooow big-” Iwaizumi doesn’t need to thoroughly understand what Daichi is saying to get the memo, even like this, tied up, red ropes pressing into slightly tanned skin, at Iwaizumi’s mercy, he still blushes. A red touching upon Iwaizumi’s cheekbones. 

Daichi moans, from the way Iwaizumi’s dick twitches inside of him. Iwaizumi places his hand on Daichi’s forehead to lean him back slightly, shoving his cock farther inside of Daichi’s mouth. He feels his own dick twitch against his stomach, rubbing slightly over the rope that’s settled there. 

“Fuck, Daichi…” Iwaizumi curses as his tip hits the back of his throat. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” Iwaizumi asks. 

Daichi’s eyes light up, even though he’s tearing up, and tears fall over his cheeks. He swallows around Iwaizumi to tease him, just before he pulls out. A small cough falls over Daichi’s wet lips, and Iwaizumi licks his own. Iwaizumi shifts around the room, grabbing Daichi sangria, holding his head back to tip the drink into his throat, before letting him lay back down. Daichi mutters thanks.

“Remember to relax,” Iwaizumi says. Iwaizumi always says that when he’s about to fuck Daichi in ropes, if he doesn’t relax his skin could rub against the rope the wrong away and hurt him, but Daichi is always good for him. 

There’s a bottle of lube resting in Iwaizumi’s hand. And Daichi would ask where Iwaizumi got it but that would be pointless. The male was already squeezing the solution on his fingers, ready to spread his bound love. Daichi knew he was tight. Iwaizumi hissed as he pushed his fingers inside. The tiny sting was pleasant running up his spine and he felt himself shiver. Iwaizumi probed at his hole for a good minute before slipping the tip of his index finger inside, moving in and out slowly. “Good?” He asks just to make sure, and Daichi hums pleasantly in response. 

Once Daichi is spread and ready to go Iwaizumi is eager to feel him. Lining his member up with Daichi’s hole and hesitantly pushing himself inside. Although Iwaizumi was capable of going full dom on him, he was always careful in the beginning. A deep exhale released from Iwaizumi’s lungs when he bottomed out, stabilizing himself on Daichi’s hip, before pulling out and pushing back in. It was bliss. 

“Oh so big…” Daichi comments and Iwaizumi has half the mind to cover his mouth, knowing that each time he says something it makes him frazzled. He ignores it as best as he can for as long as he can but the constant mention of it gets to him. The ‘Oh yes, fuck me with your big cock.’ And ‘You’re so big, god..’ One of these days he’s going to turn it back on him, and today might be that day. 

“Oh yeah? You like that huh? When I fuck you with my fat cock?” Iwaizumi asks, his thrusts have become deep and rough, rocking his hips against Daichi’s with vigor, unrestrained. Saliva spills from Daichi’s mouth as he answers, calling out  _ yes yes yes  _ at how good Iwaizumi feels. And he comes with the same words, calling out Hajime’s name as come spills all over the red ropes. Iwaizumi only comes shortly after, pulling out and spilling all over Daichi. It’s addictive, and the display is beautiful for both of them. Daichi tied up, face wet and red blissed out. And Iwaizumi face red, chest heavy greatly as his dick goes limp from climax. 

Daichi realizes that yes, this is the reason Iwaizumi wanted to get away. 


End file.
